


Good News and Even Better News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good News and Even Better News

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the help.

Title: Good News and Even Better News  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 99: Declaration.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good News

~

You realize something is afoot upon stepping into the room. You spied for too many years to miss the undercurrent of tension.

Lupin is there, and your hyper-awareness of him sets your teeth on edge. That doesn’t prevent you from watching him, however.

Minerva has that smug look on her face and you wonder if she knows.

“Severus, welcome. Remus has an announcement,” she says, smirking.

“They’ve repealed the werewolf act,” Lupin declares, smiling.

Sinistra hugs him. You turn on your heel and leave. He is now free to be with whomever he pleases. You need no reminder of this.

~  
  
  
~

Even Better News

~

He leaves, and the smile fades from your face. You seek Minerva’s eyes, and she inclines her head as if to say, “Catch him, you fool!”

You run. He is in the distance, robes snapping behind him.

“Severus!”

He pauses, and you catch up.

“Why did you leave?” you ask, unable to keep the hurt from your voice. “Aren’t you happy for me?”

“Congratulations,” he says, face averted. “You may be with whomever you like now.”

You smile, discerning the problem. “I _am_ with who I like,” you whisper, and his eyes meet yours.

He smiles, and your hearts sings.

~  



End file.
